


You're On!

by StarWolf802



Category: Matthew Patrick/The Game Theorists, Nathan Sharp/NateWantsToBattle
Genre: Cheating, Cute, Fluff, Implied sex the night before, M/M, Morning After, Pillow Fights, Sorry Stephanie, sorry morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWolf802/pseuds/StarWolf802
Summary: "Seven hickeys, Nate! Seven!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nate got a bit too overenthusiastic the night before and marked the fuck outta Mat. Mat isn't too happy about it.

Nate is woken up abruptly by a pillow whacking him in the face. He sits up, searching for his glasses on the bedside table and clumsily putting them on.

"Wha?" He asks groggily, a very angry Mat coming into focus. "Whats..what's happening? Why did you hit me with a pillow?"

"What did I tell you?! No visible marks! What do I wake up to find?!" Mat asks. "Seven hickeys, Nate! Seven!"

The words take a moment to register in Nate's brain, then he realizes what the brunet means. A relieved smile finds its way onto his face.

"And you had to smack me in the face with a pillow to tell me that?" He asks, propping himself up on his elbows.

Another smack.

"If people find out, we're fucked," Mat says, a hint of seriousness entering his tone.

"I know, I know...," Nate grumbles. He looks up at Mat, who is kneeling beside him with a grumpy expression on his face.

Suddenly, Mat's expression changes to a wide grin. He again smacks Nate with the pillow, giggling.

Nate smiles as well. "Alright, it's on!"

He grabs his own pillow and starts hitting Mat with it, hearing him laugh as he dodges all of the musician's attacks. Nate can't hold in his own laughter, and eventually the two just dissolve into fits of laughter, laying next to each other on the bed.

After Nate regains his breath, he speaks. "It's worth it, you know. All this sneaking around."

He feels Mat turn to look at him. "Yeah. It is."

Making eye contact with the theorist, Nate smiles.

"Love you."

Mat returns the grin. "Love you too."


End file.
